Daydreams to Certainty: James x Glynda
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: James Ironwood never imagined himself as a father, but here he was, with the love of his life, making that very unclear image a reality. The future was far from certain and he looked forward to it with fear and hope intertwined. (Following my fic: "Tragedy to Blessing"-but not dependent on it). ON A BREAK
1. War on Hold

**This story takes place after my first story based on the ship Qrowin, which will be referenced often in here. However, if you don't feel like reading through that entire story, or you don't really ship Qrowin, feel free to start here. It can also be read as stand alone, so you won't be missing too much. The few prologue "episodes" (skipping through a large period of time) will catch you up on the few little things Ironwitch went through in "Tragedy to Blessing"**

 **As of right now (because of school) I don't know how often I can update this, but once summer hits I'll finally be a free woman it this is going to be a fun little project!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-annawrites**

* * *

"Is it true, Miss-"

"Headmistress," Glynda interrupted, holding her head high in front of the camera. Beacon may have been almost completely demolished but she wasn't ready to give up her title, not yet when there was still hope.

"Sorry," the reporter, Azura Pane offered Glynda a half-assed apologetic smile, and then crossed her legs before continuing, "Is it true, Headmistress Goodwitch, that eighty-five percent of Beacon's structure has been demolished by the recent attack on the school?" Glynda blinked, took a moment to breathe, and then nodded shortly,

"Yes, that _is_ true, however-"

"And you still have hopes that the school will resume session, despite the strange Grimm that has taken up residence on the tower-despite the rising numbers of Grimm in the area?"

"Of course, I have hope!" Glynda was fighting desperately to keep her composure, her chest felt tight, her hands were clenched into fists, "Beacon's previous headmaster, Professor Ozpin, would never have given up on the school. It was a haven for the children, a place of learning, knowledge, a place where they could hone their skills and grow to understand themselves better."

"Some might argue that this was one of the late Professor's greater faults," Azura said, waving her arm nonchalantly. Glynda gritted her teeth.

"Professor Ozpin was an honorable man, and he believed in providing a strong and safe environment for children to learn and grow in-"

"Ah! Of course, we have a second special guest today who is here to offer another opinion on the Fall of Beacon and recent failures in the school's faculty to restore the school to its former glory. If we could please welcome General, and Headmaster of Atlas Academy, James Ironwood." Azura rose from her seat to greet the general as he marched onto the stage. Glynda was frozen in her seat. She had no idea he was here, no idea he was even in Vale. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw him. He looked to be in poor health. He hadn't shaved in some time, his hair was somewhat disheveled, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Yet, his uniform was still a pristine white, and when he greeted Azura with a shake of the hand he was smiling. _What are you doing here James?_ The moment his eyes locked with hers, Glynda stood slowly, her knees shaking, and held out her hand.

"General!" She tried to sound happy to see him, tried to sound glad to have his support, but she was feeling so many rolling emotions in her chest and stomach that she felt like she was going to throw up. Her smile, she was sure, looked weak and fake, probably almost as fake as Azura's and definitely more uncomfortable. James offered her a genuine glance of apology,

"It's good to see you, Headmistress Goodwitch."

The three of them once again settled down in their seats, and Azura glanced between the two of them before settling on James, "Alright, General, as you know the Headmistress and I were just discussing Beacon's former headmaster, Professor Ozpin. What is your professional opinion about Professor Ozpin's defense here in Vale at the academy?" James hesitated, and Glynda recognized that look in his eyes: regret.

"I once thought that Professor Ozpin was foolish, for keeping such a seemingly low guard on the academy and the City of Vale. However, I was mistaken about both observations. The Professor was an incredible, and wise man. He knew what he was doing. It was I who should have listened to him."

Azura looked surprised, but she regained her composure after a moment. "And what about the efforts of the faculty of the academy? As we speak, several of them are still trying to clear the courtyard of Grimm, and others are trying to rebuild the student dorm rooms? Do you think the academy can be saved?"

James clenched the armrests of his seat, and then whispered, "I have hoped beyond my wildest dreams that the situation at Beacon Academy would improve. However, with the lack of resources we have now, and with the increase of Grimm on and around the Academy… I have my doubts that Beacon can be reopened by the end of the year." Glynda's heart dropped to her stomach, and she was sure she was going to be sick. The world was spinning around her.

"What would you suggest to young men and women who are seeking to fulfill their dreams and train to be huntsmen and huntresses?"

"There are still three incredible academies open to students: Shade, Haven, and Atlas. Applying to these three schools is encouraged. Don't give up on your dreams. Of course, these three academies are also offering open spots to teams who no longer have a place at Beacon Academy."

"Thank you for your wonderful input, General Ironwood."

"Of course," he nodded. Glynda's eyes met his again, and she offered him as poisonous a look as she could muster, while Azura said goodbye to the viewers.

"...A huge thank you to both General James Ironwood and Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. Next up is the weather!" The moment the cameraman gestured that the camera was off Glynda stood, her legs shaking, and stumbled off the set as fast as she could, making her way back out into the streets of the City of Vale. It was raining. Streams of water overflowed from the gutters of the houses and shops along the street. In the distance was the sound of thunder. Glynda silently cursed her foolishness for not bringing a coat or umbrella.

"Here." James was standing next to her, holding out his coat. "We're going to have to run." Glynda swatted his arm away,

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, James." She stepped out into the downpour and began to walk back to her apartment, heels clacking and splashing across the sidewalk. The rain was quickly drenching through her clothes. Her blouse was already clinging to her skin. Her hair was slowly becoming plastered to her neck. Her glasses were fogging up, and she kept walking, after a moment she heard footsteps dashing after her.

"Glynda, you're going to get sick!" James shouted, reaching for her arm. She pulled away from him and spun around to face him.

"I knew you didn't have faith in our efforts, James, but you've just confirmed it on national television!" She shouted, "No one's going to fund us now! Not after General Ironwood has said that our… our… that what we're doing is…." She slapped him across the face, and he barely blinked.

"Glynda, you know I couldn't lie… Look at this place! Look at it." He gestured to where she could see the tower and that beast above the town houses. Every time she looked there her heart felt cold. "You're out there, risking your life for nothing! The moment that tower fell was the moment it was _over_. And you have to believe me when I say, I have hoped beyond all hopes that things would change, that things might get better. Glynda it's been _months_ and they aren't. Please! Please…" The rain was soaking through his coat now, and Glynda was soaked to her skin, and her arms were beginning to shiver. She felt tears threatening to fall, and the new world she had built up for herself and the other faculty threatened to fall with them. "Glynda, it's _over_." And she broke, her knees giving out in the utter hopelessness that filled her. She fell, but James caught her by her arm and supported her, and when she looked into his eyes, she saw torture.

"I… I wish I could have… I wish I had listened to him," he whispered.

"To who?"

"To Ozpin. If I had just… Maybe things wouldn't be this way. I'm so, so sorry, Glynda. I'm so… so…"

"This is _not_ your fault," she whispered. "It's not your fault." He pulled her into a tight embrace, lifting her up off her feet, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're soaking wet," he murmured, after a moment. She laughed a little, leaning out slightly to look him in the eyes.

"So are you," she said, brushing her thumbs across his jaw.

"Come with me to Atlas." The thought was so tempting now, especially looking down at him, the way he looked in the rain-with his hair slick. She remembered the several more recent nights, before the fall of life as she knew it, that they had spent together.

The night of the ball he had come home with her. It had been an accident-a stupid accident probably, but she couldn't look back and regret it. She remembered him stepping out of the shower, the way he had looked at her wrapped in only a towel. The way she had felt, like she could do that every day, like she could wake up to that face and love him for the rest of her life. Now, looking down at him in the rain, she felt the same way, and it hurt more than anything she had ever experienced before. She wanted to go with him, so, so desperately, but she couldn't abandon Vale, not yet. He asked again, concern in his voice, "Come with me to Atlas." She shook her head and she could almost see the light fade from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, James, you know I can't. Even if there's no hope for Beacon… Vale is my home…"

"Glynda…" Once again her feet touched the wet ground, and his warmth disappeared.

"I'm sorry, James… I'm…" She stepped away again, and turned around, and dashed back out into the rain.


	2. Atlas

**It's finals weeeeeeeek! (My last one for a long time, I hope!) Luckily for all of you, I completed this chapter a while ago and all I had to do was copy and paste it. Second lucky thing: Writing fanfiction erases stress, so guess who _did_ manage to write up an actual chapter one for this story? Moi! **

**I hope you enjoy Prologue Number 2!**

 **Ciao ciao!**

 **-K. Anna**

* * *

It had been a terribly long few months since he visited Vale, and now just thinking about going back to the capitol made his head ache. It wasn't that he didn't like Vale. Vale was a beautiful place, that was for sure. It was just that… thinking about Glynda made his cold heart feel warm. After all this time… after all this time… His feelings never faded. He tried so many different things, and nothing seemed to work. Glynda's name seemed permanently branded on his heart, and on his mind.

He knew that he would have to visit the City of Vale soon enough. The small station they had there was busy protecting the citizens from the rising population of Grimm in the area. But he also knew that if he returned it was unlikely he would be able to avoid Glynda. She had hurt him last time they had spoken. She had acted like nothing mattered except that stupid tower, and the fall of an old academy… like he didn't matter, like the way he felt about her didn't matter. Now, staring at the last report he received from the superior officer of the station in Vale, he sighed deeply and pulled up a little calendar to decide on the dates of his trip. Just when he was deciding on two weeks from now there was a soft knock at his door.

"Yes?" He murmured, swiping his documents and calendar from sight, and quickly lifting his scroll off his desk.

"Sir?" His assistant slipped in, and saluted. James sighed.

"At ease. What is it?"

"There's a woman here, requesting she meet with you? I told her you're quite busy, and she doesn't have an appointment, but she insisted I ask you—"

"It's fine. What's her name?"

"I believed she said… 'Goodwitch.'" James glanced at the clock on his wall, and then squared his shoulders, setting his scroll back down on his desk.

"Fine. Let her in." What in the world was Glynda doing here? In Atlas? She had told him that she had to stay in Vale, that she couldn't leave the people there alone to the Grimm, and now she was here? What had changed her mind after three and a half months? The young man saluted once more before drifting out of the room and gently shutting the door as he left. James was only allowed a few moments to compose himself before there was another knock at his door and Glynda stepped inside. She was dressed so differently than he was used to seeing her dress that James almost didn't recognize her. Her skirt and nylons were replaced with slacks, and boots. A fur coat was wrapped and buttoned tightly around her. Her hair was tied higher on her neck to make room for a thick scarf. She didn't even pause to study him like he was studying her. Instead she yanked off her mittens and began carefully unbuttoning her coat.

"Have you been keeping warm?" There was no greeting with the question, just a huff, and a glance in his direction before returning to her own coat. James sighed,

"Nice to see you too. What _are_ you doing here?"

Glynda didn't answer, finally managing to free herself of the giant coat. She laid it across the back of one of the chairs in his office, and then gently placed her mittens on top of it before seeming to stare out his window at the blizzard that was taking place outside.

"Glynda?" He asked again.

She seemed lost in thought, her fingers fiddling with the hem of the turtleneck she was wearing. "It's freezing outside, James, did you know that?"

James stood, and smiled, "You know, if I could raise the temperature and bring out the sun, I'd do it… for you." This seemed to snap her back to reality. Her beautiful green eyes met his blue ones and that was when he saw the tears there. It almost startled him, seeing her this way.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I came because, I'm in love with you." The words stunned him, though she had said them before, years and years ago. No, she hadn't said them since then, she hadn't said them in what felt like ages. "I came because…" she trailed off, "against my better judgement, I've missed you." James fell out of his stunned state and laughed, shaking his head. Glynda looked down at her hands, and then sighed. "I'm sorry—" Before she could move he reached out and grasped her hand.

"Do you think my sentiments have changed?"

"Sometimes I don't really know what to think," Glynda said, offering him a small smile, "when it comes to you."

"Let me ease your mind then," James said, slowly pulling her closer by her hand. "Glynda Goodwitch, I have always loved you, and that will _never_ change." Glynda sighed, leaning against his chest, and her warmth melted his heart and he never felt more alive. He hesitated for a moment, before whispering, "Stay. Stay here in Atlas." Glynda glanced up and their eyes met again. His heart skipped a beat, almost expecting her to whisper the same answer he had received the last time he asked the question. Glynda rested one hand on his shoulder, and with the other she grasped the collar of his uniform, her eyes never leaving his.

"If I stay, what in the world would I do with myself?"

"You know," James murmured, pressing a button on his scroll and bringing up a small screen on his desk. "I think I have an open position to fill. I need a teacher, Professor Goodwitch." He gestured to the screen, flickering a little with the image of the job application. Glynda smiled, pulling him, by the collar, into a chaste kiss.

"Stay," he murmured, "Please."

"Why do you think I'm here, General?" She grinned. James pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing his lips against hers once more.

"Good," he murmured, losing himself in the smell of her perfume, "I don't think I could handle one more goodbye."

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Spippy:** _Auuggghh you're killing me with all these beautiful compliments! Blessss! Thanks so much! I'm glad you're reading these stories! :) 3_

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _Augh. Yes. I looovee them so much and they just need to please bring Glynda back to RWBY. Please. :(((_

 **Thanks for the reviews, you two! Glad to see you checking this out!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **-K. Anna**


	3. Autumn

**Welcome to Prologue Part 3. I'm sorry it took so long to post. :(**

 **But, finally I'm out of school, and I figured it would be best to post another chapter of this fic before Qrowin Week starts tomorrow on tumblr! (I'm hosting this year-the first one-so go check it out!)**

 **Anyways! If you've been reading since the beginning of Tragedy to Blessing, then woohoo! Thanks for sticking with it. If you're new: Welcome! I'm glad you decided to join!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-K. Anna**

* * *

This was one of the outskirt towns of Mistral, shattered by attacking members of the White Fang and overrun by Grimm. Glynda looked on at the destruction with pain in her heart. She hated this—seeing what terrible thing the war had wrought. James had tried to remind her that this was how many of the defenseless towns ended up, that war was like that, but she could see guilt and shame in his eyes whenever he spoke of it.

Here, in Mistral, Glynda had found a way to help people. She took the students she taught in Atlas on trips for their regular "following a huntsman" missions. She found these missions to be perfect in two ways—it was a teaching moment for the students, and it helped the people in the broken towns they worked in. This town was different though. There seemed to be barely any survivors. The team that accompanied her was a strong group of two young men and two young women from Atlas.

"Alright, you four know our mission, correct?" She turned to face them, straightening her blouse. Basil spoke up first—being the leader of the group.

"Search for survivors, and help the wounded."

"Correct," Glynda smiled, "War is a dangerous thing, children, and it causes terror quite like this throughout the entire world. As huntsmen and huntresses it is our job to protect innocent people as best we can from the destruction it brings, and to help people who are affected by it." She let the children take charge, and they split up to explore the nearly abandoned town for survivors.

Glynda was piecing a house back together when she heard a shout from one of her students. "Professor Goodwitch! We found a survivor!" Lily, one of the other team members, dashed up to her and led her to where the three other members of team BLND were sitting around a porch. Daffodil was kneeling near a small space where the porch was just a great enough distance from the ground for a small person to squeeze through. It would have definitely been a tight fit. Glynda realized instantly that the four team members had found a small child.

"She won't come out, won't respond," Daffodil said, "But she's awake. She looks at me…. but…"

"She's scared," Nyxon whispered, "I would be too."

"Let me see if I can help," Glynda said with a frown. She got down on her knees on the ground and then laid down on her belly, facing the little hole. In the shadows of the porch she could see a little girl, shaking. Her clothes were dirty and torn and her hair was a mess. She must have been starving, how long had she been here? The town had been demolished by the White Fang only two days ago. Had she been here that long?"

"Hello," Glynda whispered, "My name is Professor Goodwitch, and I work for Atlas Academy. I'm a huntress and I'm here to help." The little girl didn't answer, but her beautiful brown eyes met Glynda's. Glynda carefully held out her hand, "You must be so tired and hungry, dear. Let me take you somewhere safe and warm, where no one else can hurt you." The girl hesitated, her eyes full of tears, and then she slowly reached out with a tiny, shaking hand, and took Glynda's. Glynda helped her crawl back out into daylight, and when she emerged she fell against Glynda's neck and sobbed.

"Great job, you four," Glynda whispered, cradling the poor girl in her arms. "Continue your search now, I'm going to get this little one some food and water. Glynda carried the young girl over to where she and her team left their supplies, hidden among rubble. There she set her up on a boulder, warmed by the sun, and carefully began digging through her own pack. It was in the light that she finally got a good look at the little one, and found that the little girl was actually a deer faunus. Her tan skin had pretty white freckles dotted across her cheeks and shoulders, and poking up from her curly brown hair were two little ears. She was dressed in a white tanktop and pale pink shorts, she was barefoot, and dirty. There were terrible scrapes on her knees—like she had scrambled under the porch in a hurry. She couldn't have been over five years old. Rage filled Glynda's heart just thinking about how the White Fang had done this, how unjust it was that this little one had suffered the terror of war at such a young age. She found her water bottle and quickly uncapped it, handing it to the girl, who immediately tipped the bottle back in her little hands and began downing the water as fast as she could.

While the girl finished off Glynda's water, Glynda searched for her first aid kit and the packs of food she had left. She carefully unpacked a few pieces of bread, along with some cheese and carrot sticks, and then set them on the boulder next to the girl,

"Here you are," the girl's eyes grew as big as dinner plates and set the water aside to grab the food and devour it. "While you're eating, I'm going to take care of your owies, okay?" All the girl could do was nod through all her chewing. Glynda carefully cleaned her cuts and bandaged them up. She waited with the little one while she ate, and when the girl finally finished, and drank the last few drops of Glynda's water she spoke at last in the quietest voice Glynda had ever heard,

"Thank you."

"Anything, dear, I'm glad you're feeling better. What's your name?"

"Autumn," the little faunus replied.

"Do you know where your parents went, Autumn?" Glynda rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, and waited while she hesitated. Then she raised a shaking hand and pointed towards a crumpled body on the ground in the shadow of a demolished building.

"That's my mommy," she whispered. "She's not there anymore." And the pain Glynda saw overflowing in the girl's eyes broke her heart.

* * *

"I'm home," The door shut softly as James entered their apartment in Atlas, brushing snow off his boots, and carefully unbuttoning his military issued coat to hang it on the racks by the door. Glynda was sitting in her armchair, reading and sipping on tea, and when James entered the room and their eyes met his lips split in a grin. "Welcome home, Professor Goodwitch." She set her tea and book aside, and stood to greet him with a kiss, and then another.

"Mm… I missed this," he breathed, pressing his hand against the small of her back and pulling her closer against him. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders,

"I missed _you_ ," she replied. "Come have some tea, I'll tell you about the mission." She led him into their little kitchen by his hand and then poured him a cup, adding his usual bit of cream. When he had the cup in his hands she leaned against the counter, facing him, and began to tell him everything she saw. He listened with rapt attention. He had always been a good listener, and she suspected he liked to hear how his students were doing anyways.

"She was a faunus girl," Glynda said, taking another sip of her own tea, "I think she was in shock. The medical staff had a look at her back in Haven, that's why we were late coming back. She had a few days of rest there…"

"She was badly off," James frowned, his free hand twitching. Glynda knew he was angry, and in some ways, he must have felt guilty. She hated that, when he blamed the terrible things in war all on himself.

"She wasn't doing well, no. I brought her back to Atlas."

"Where is she now?" James asked.

"Well…" Glynda had been dreading this part of the conversation. They had arrived back in Atlas that morning, and she had carried Autumn, and her new little backpack stuffed with new clothes, back to their apartment. She had given the exhausted girl a fresh lunch, and hot cocoa, and then helped her take a bath, and then tucked her into bed in the guest room.

"She's here, isn't she?" James sighed, and Glynda realized he knew her too well.

"I… I feel like she's my responsibility," Glynda huffed, "Besides, she doesn't have any parents, James, and she's terrified! I can't let social services take her in like that…. she'd be so scared and—"

"Glynda calm down," he sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine."

Her eyes met his and she shook her head, fighting back tears, "The poor thing just needs stability… love… _We_ can give her that." There was a pregnant pause. James stared down at his partner in shock, and Glynda returned his stare with equal amounts of hope.

"What do you mean _we_ can _give_ her that?"

"What I mean to say is that I think we should adopt her."

"That's a rather… major decision in such a short amount of time, Glynda."

"I've had a week to think about this, James," Glynda responded, crossing her arms. "This girl is special, and she just needs our help. We can give her a family…" At the word family she paused, and offered him a smile, "We could _be_ a family."

"Are you serious? You're ready to adopt this girl out of the blue?"

"She's already attached to me," she said, "It wouldn't be long before she's used to you, and… we could _help_ her, James. Give her stability, and a warm home."

"Let me see her," James said. Glynda blinked, surprised, and then nodded slowly,

"Of course. She's sleeping in the guest room." She led him down the hall, past their bedroom and the bathroom, and into the little guest room on the right. Autumn was fast asleep, her hair still damp from her bath. Her nightlight was glowing brightly underneath the curtains on the window. It was just bright enough that Glynda could see around the room without flicking on the main light. She slipped inside, avoiding boxes that were stored in here from when they first moved in, and James came in after her. It had only been a week since she first found the sweet girl in that terrible place in Mistral, but now, when she looked at her, her heart filled with love. She wanted nothing more than to keep this girl safe.

Glynda watched as James stood over her bed for a minute, and then knelt and gently brushed his hand across her head. She was so small and still so frail. When Glynda had tucked her in she had set her backpack by her pillow like it was a stuffed animal. A stuffed animal! She would get that for her next, after a set of real pajamas. She wondered what sort of animal Autumn would like. Maybe a little stuffed puppy with button eyes? Or maybe a bunny, or a classic teddy bear.

Glynda was pulled back to the present by the shine of tears in her partner's eyes. She carefully left her place by the wall and set a hand on his shoulder. "James…?" He looked up at her with a shake of his head,

"I'm sorry… she doesn't deserve any of this."

"No," Glynda whispered.

"What's her name?"

"Autumn."

"Autumn," he mused, brushing his hand across her head once more before drawing back. "Alright," he sighed, standing up, "Let's do what we can for her."

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _Seriously! James and Glynda need each other. I'm definitely excited for Atlas for other things as well. Like uh... *cough* Qrowin *cough*_

 _But James and Glynda 100% needs to happen. :) Thanks for the review!_


	4. Marin

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is the fourth and final "prologue" piece before we get to Glynda and James' story. ;P**

 **Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **-K. Anna**

* * *

"When are you coming home?" The seriousness in the voice of the little faunus made James have to suppress a laugh.

"As soon as I can," he responded. He had read somewhere that it really was best to be honest with kids. "I miss you and Glynda."

"When you get back, can we build the biggest fort ever?"

"The largest fort in all of Atlas," James responded with a smile, "And maybe, if you're very, very nice to Glynda, she'll let us drink hot chocolate in it." Autumn looked like she was considering the pros and cons very carefully and then burst into her adorable smile.

"Alright. As soon as you get home, though, okay?"

"I swear on my badge," he smiled, lifting up his arm to show her the patches on his uniform. "As soon as I get home." He could hear Glynda's voice barely in the background, and Autumn looked up as if she was listening.

"Glynda has to go to work now."

"Alright, I'll see you soon, sweetpea," James smiled.

"I love you," Autumn hummed, and then the video chat was gone. James hadn't ever been aware at how much his heart could soar just thinking about the little girl that both he and Glynda could hope to someday call their own. Now though, it was time to focus on work, because the sooner he got work done the sooner he could head home to Glynda and Autumn, just like he promised. There was a rap on his temporary office door and a young solider entered and saluted.

"Sir, you wanted a tour of the base here in Vale?"

"Yes, thank you."

The soldier led James through each of the different rooms in the Base for all the usual inspections. Everything seemed up to code, but when they arrived at the gymnasium, beyond the doors there was the hum of noise, and the soldier paused before opening the steel doors.

"As you know, sir," she said, "The shelter was destroyed in the Battle for Beacon. The many people who have been left without homes sought out shelter here, and we offered it in the gymnasium, until the shelter is rebuilt. Would you like to—"

"Yes," James nodded. He had to inspect all the rooms, and besides… these people were here because of the Fall of Beacon, something that he still believed he was responsible for (at least in part). "Show me how this is operating."

The soldier opened the enormous steel doors and led James through the room full of people, and their possessions around cots. The soldier was explaining things bit by bit as they walked, but James wasn't really listening. There were more people here than he expected.

"…and that over there is where the orphans stay for now—"

"Orphans?" James paused.

"Children whose parents are missing or confirmed dead," the soldier explained, "As of right now, they have nowhere else to go. Right now a nurse from our facility is signed to their care." James made his way over to the small corner that was dedicated to the orphans, the soldier followed after him quickly. The nurse looked kind enough, she was helping a little one who had scraped up his knee, and at the same time was trying to calm another who seemed to be overtired. But what drew James' attention away from that was a commotion at the far corner of child-sized cots. A little boy was beginning to wail in his sleep, his arms flailing, clawing at the air like he was being attacked by some invisible monster. A little girl nearby sighed,

"Marin's having another nightmare." James glanced down at where she was sitting, brushing her doll's hair on her bed.

"Is Marin your brother?" He asked. The girl laughed, as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world that she should be related to the poor little soul in the cot just a row down from hers.

"No," she said with a shake of her head, "Marin doesn't have any siblings. He's the only one. That's what makes it hard." The child's wails were reaching a high-pitched scream, and his heart ached to see the little boy in such hysterics, he quickly began making his way towards the cot.

"You should just let him sleep," the little girl called out after him, "he stops after a while." James prayed under his breath that if he ever had children of his own, they never turned out to be as cruel as that little girl seemed to be. When he reached Marin's cot, he knelt down and gently steady the boy with his hands.

"Hey," he whispered, and then he spoke a little louder, "Hey… it's just a nightmare, Marin, wake up." The little boy shot out of sleep with one last wail, and then instantly burst into tears. "Hey… sh… it's alright." James rubbed the kid's shoulder gently, "It was just a dream. It was just a dream…" After a few moments the boy finally quieted down, still hugging his blanket tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Marin doesn't talk," the girl spoke up once again from where she sat, "Not since all the bad things… that happened." James sighed, and turned back to Marin.

"What do you say we go somewhere quiet and peaceful? Would you like that better?" Marin nodded slowly and James smiled,

"There we are. Come with me, okay?" James held out his hand and Marin took it. _I wonder what Glynda will think._ He couldn't imagine. He had originally been so hesitant to try and adopt Autumn. Now, he knew that this boy needed nothing more than a quiet place, somewhere far away from here. He wasn't sure what had made him decide to help the boy, or to take him away from this place. Perhaps it was his silence, even in the face of adversaries, such as the girl who had spoken for him. Maybe it was because he had terrible nightmares, and James knew what that felt like. Or, more likely, it was because James still felt somewhat responsible for the tragedy at Beacon, and all those who had died because of it. Whatever the case, James didn't want the little boy to be alone any more. _"Marin doesn't have any siblings."_ The girl had said. He was alone.

 _Not anymore._ James smiled down at the boy who was holding his hand so tightly, _Not anymore._

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _Yes! I honestly don't know where I'm going with all this. I had the basic idea for the prologues but now that those are posted... hmm... I'm not sure where we'll go next in the life of their family! :D_

 **FeugoFox42:** _Awesome! Thank you, I'm glad!_

 **miumiuchuu:** _Yass! Aww yeah! I also like the idea that it's just almost an accident that this happens-that they adopt these two kids. Though, on James' part, he feels that them being orphans is totally his fault. *sigh* Poor James! I'll have to try and figure out what'll happen next myself. :O_

 _Thank you! Qrowin Week was small (it's only the first one, though) but super awesome! :D_

 **Thanks for the reviews, all!**


	5. The Dogwood Tree

**I know it's been a long time, everyone! D:**

 **You know how you say you can't wait for Summer because then you'll be free, and then boom it's summer but you've never been so busy in your entire life? Yeah, that's what's going on for me. Haha! Alright!**

 **So here's the official chapter one of Daydreams to Certainty. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this story... it's got a life of its own.**

 **-K. Anna**

* * *

"You don't need to worry about us," Weiss beamed, wrapping an arm around Autumn, "We're going to be just fine." Glynda sighed, grabbing a light sweater.

"Thank you, Weiss, this will be perfect. I have faith in your abilities," she smiled, and then glanced over at Marin who was chasing a new-found frog across the dining room tile. "The children, however…"

"Marin!" James' voice echoed from the hallway. "Didn't I tell you not to bring that in here?"

"I just wanted to see if he liked the inside!" Marin gasped, finally managing to cup his hands around his escape-artist friend.

"Frogs don't belong in the house," James said, coming around the corner and back into the living room. He was adjusting his tie, and glanced down again at his son, "Please take him back outside."

"Dadddyyy…" Marin moaned, holding the frog between two cupped hands. "He's lonely!"

"He's also a wild animal, Marin. He'll be much happier when he's free," Glynda said, "Come on, now. I'm sure Weiss doesn't want to deal with frogs hopping all over the kitchen."

"Neither do I!" Autumn said, "Frogs are gross."

"You're gross!" Marin snapped, hopping across the kitchen to the sliding glass door that led to their little ground-floor balcony.

"Mama!" Autumn whined.

"Both of you stop," Glynda sighed, watching Marin set the frog loose on the grass. "I want you to be on your best behavior for Weiss tonight. She's being very kind to stay with you while your father and I are out. You shouldn't cause any trouble for her, okay?"

"If I'm good can I have a pet frog for my birthday?"

"Ew! Not a frog. What about a kitten?!" Autumn's eyes grew wide and she clasped her hands together, looking up at her parents with a pleading smile. Glynda was ready to explain to them again why pets were a bad idea right now when James let out a long sigh,

"Your mother and I will think about it."

"Yes!" Marin leaped into the air, pumping his fist up and down. Autumn squealed, pressing her hands against her white-freckled cheeks.

"Now. Be good for Weiss, okay?" James said, "Kiss your mother goodbye."

Glynda leaned over a little as both children leaped into her arms, kissing her cheeks. "We'll be back before you know it," she smiled, kissing each of them once more for good measure. James embraced his daughter, and ruffled Marin's hair, and then he offered his wife his arm.

She knew before they even pulled out of the driveway that he was taking her to their favorite spot in the big park on the edge of town. It was Summer, and it would be warm even after the sun set. She rolled down her window and let the warm breeze tangle her hair. She could feel his eyes on her every so often, and halfway through their journey to the park he reached out and entwined his finger's with hers. His expression was enough to make her heart melt.

"I love you," he said. She knew he did, but she felt so warm every time he said it.

"I love you too."

The park was huge, acres upon acres of land. Their favorite spot was under the dogwood tree, away from prying eyes. It had been several years ago now that he had proposed to her there. Now, at the beginning of Summer, the dogwood was in bloom. It was covered in big, white flowers, each decked with four, fat petals. Glynda loved them. James had brought a little picnic. They sat together under the tree, and he poured them a bit of wine. She helped herself to a small blueberry pastry, and then leaned against him, watching the clouds drift by. They didn't really have to say anything. Being in his company was just enough for her. James picked a dogwood flower off of a low hanging branch and threaded it into her curls.

"Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am to have you and the kids," he whispered, "Did you ever imagine it'd be this way?" She thought about his question for a moment and then smiled,

"Yes." He seemed surprised by the answer, his brows furrowing a little, his eyes filled with questions. Glynda laughed. "Yes, it was years ago, when we were still in school." They had been dating for only a little while. She had imagined so many things. "I think I imagined thousands of times what our wedding might be like. I always thought I'd like to adopt a couple kids. There are so many children without homes…" She hesitated, and James noticed, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered…" She had imagined so much more than just that. She had imagined their wedding, the way he would touch her, the way they would move together in bed… she had imagined adopting kids, having a family of their own, and, she had forgotten until now, but she had imagined being pregnant. She imagined his beaming smile, the way her belly grew, and she could trace fingers across where a tiny life—a perfect mix of James and her—grew. She had imagined bringing their child into the world. "There was one thing I forgot about," she whispered, "I did imagine that we had children of our own as well." Now, she could see Autumn and Marin beaming at the thought of a sibling. She tried to gauge his reaction. She wondered what he would say if she told him that these memories were awakening something in her, the desire for a baby. She remembered how Winter and Qrow had both glowed after Argent was born.

The thing was, though, that she… well… she wasn't as young as Winter—not even close. The young woman was only turning 28 this year. Glynda, on the other hand, was slowly drifting through the end of her time to bear children. Even if he… even if he had imagined the same thing, would she be able to give them a baby? And if she did get pregnant, it could be dangerous. That's what they always said, women who got pregnant in the 40s, especially their late 40s, were more prone to things like eclampsia, and they were certainly more likely to have miscarriages.

"Glynda?" He had been saying something, and she hadn't been paying attention at all. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry… I was just thinking…" she trailed off again, the idea of a baby still haunting her thoughts. It both excited and scared her.

"Glynda," he whispered, "You were saying something about… children of our own?" She glanced up at him and their eyes locked. He looked almost eager, was it eager to understand, eager to hear more, eager to agree with her?

"Yes," she murmured.

"Do you… want a baby?" Her hands were shaking, she was terrified, but hope filled her heart with warmth.

"Yes." It only took a few moments of understanding before James' lips split into a grin, and he laughed, and then she was laughing, and he was pulling her into his embrace. He laughed again, kissing her neck, and then her cheek.

"Let's make a baby."

So it was all real, everything she had imagined when they had been in school together—it would all be true. She thought of Autumn and Marin, and how much she adored them. She wondered how they would react if she did manage to get pregnant. What would they think about having a baby brother or sister? How would James react if she took a test and it was positive. She imagined that she wouldn't be able to do anything but cry, and then she would have to blame it on the hormones. He would see right through her, though. He always did.

Under the Dogwood tree, at sunset, they made a promise. After the world fell dark, and the stars came out, they sealed the promise in the back of his car. The air was cool, there was not a cloud in the sky. Her breath fogged up the windshield, and he was left with indents on his back from her nails. They lay with each other for a few moments, and after they had slipped on their clothes again she propped her feet up on the dash. She had read somewhere that gravity helped. She wondered if there was any scientific basis behind that. She traced her hand from one of her hips to the other, anyways, wondering if it was working. He promised they would try again once they got home. He was sure the kids were in bed already.

 _Am I insane for wanting this?_ She decided that she wasn't.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _I am so glad you like what I have so far! I know this one's taking forever. I guess I had a few chapters in Tragedy to Blessing that took... longer... I definitely want to have more chapters with a focus on Autumn and Marin! Because we didn't get to know them very well in Tragedy to Blessing and in my head they are the cutest! :) 3_


	6. Chance

**In honor of Ironwitch Week taking place on tumblr this week, I've decided to write seven chapters-one for each day of the week. It's possible I won't post them all this week, just because one post per day is a lot! But here's the first prompt to get us started!**

 **-K. Anna**

* * *

Winter was leaning against the front porch railing when Glynda slipped out of the car in the driveway. Argent was in the grass on the front lawn, dumping a pail of water into a patch of dirt, turning the patch into thick mud. Winter looked tired. Her hair was in a messy bun, she brushed wisps behind her ear, her eyelids drooping over bright blue eyes. Still, there was a smile on her lips. It was a familiar smile, one that Glynda had seen often since the young woman had gotten involved with Qrow Branwen. Autumn and Marin leaped out of the car to join the young toddler in the grass.

"Cool!" Marin slid to a halt at the large mud puddle, "Hey, Ari, did you know frogs like puddles like this?" Glynda joined the young woman on the front porch. Winter straightened up, yawned, and offered the huntress a hug.

"You look exhausted," Glynda said. Winter laughed a little,

"Qrow and I were up late, and then Ari woke us up early. Not the usual early, the early-early. He was having a nightmare. Something about his teddy bear." Winter laughed a little, "Poor Qrow, he had work today. He should be home any moment though."

"What time did he have to get up?"

"Not too early," Winter shrugged. "I got up with him just to see him off. Of course, we'll _both_ have work tomorrow." Glynda smiled, watching Argent slap his hands down in the mud. Winter let out a long sigh. "I guess Ari will be having an early bath today." She didn't move to stop him, just watched him dreamily. "He looks like his father, doesn't he?"

Glynda laughed, "Yes, I think so too. Quite a lot. But, he does have your eyes, Winter." Glynda imagined a toddler of her own, with big blue eyes like his father, and light hair like his mother. The idea made her heart flutter. "James should be able to join us for dinner, once he makes it off the base. Qrow arrived only moments later, much to even Winter's surprise.

"Oh!"

"Hey, you're here early!" Qrow glanced between Glynda and Autumn and Marin.

"So are you," Winter beamed, giving her husband a quick kiss. It only took Ari a few more moments to realize that his father had arrived, and he was up on his little legs, dashing towards Qrow, arms outstretched,

"Daddy!"

"Hey, squirt," Qrow lifted Ari up in his embrace, and then grimaced, "Aw man, you got me covered in mud."

* * *

By the time James joined them it was almost dark, and the children had moved on to play inside—after Argent's bath, of course. They had managed to whip something up for dinner, but Qrow had already engaged Marin and Autumn in a card game.

"Okay, kids, this is a game of chance, but it's not a good card game unless something's on the line. I say we make a bet."

"A bet?" Autumn grinned. "If I win can I have an extra hour before bedtime?"

"Branwen, are you teaching my children to _gamble_?" Glynda raised an eyebrow. Qrow shook his head quickly.

"It's only _gambling_ if there's money involved."

"Uh…huh…" Glynda crossed her arms, leaning against the wall behind the table to watch.

"Money? I wanna bet money!" Marin beamed, "If I win I could buy an aquarium."

"You're not getting an aquarium unless mom and dad say you can," Autumn huffed, "And frogs are gross."

"Back on the subject, we don't want to bet money. That's too boring…" Qrow's voice faded into the background as James gently wrapped an arm around Glynda, kissing her temple.

"I haven't gotten a chance to check in," he smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Glynda shook her head, "You shouldn't worry about me."

"You know I can't help it," James said, "You know at our age…"

"Yes, I know. You don't have to remind me," Glynda hated that reminder—that this baby… might not last through the first trimester, that even after the first trimester…

"I'm sorry," James whispered, leaning over to press a quick kiss to her lips, "I won't say anything else." Still, Glynda could feel tears gathering and spilling over to cling to her eyelashes. "Glynda," James pulled her into an embrace, and she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "It's going to be alright."

Marin and Autumn were both bursting with giggles at the dining room table, just as Winter—with Argent on her hip—entered the room.

"Daddy!" Ari reached for his father, and with a sigh, Winter passed her son into Qrow's arms.

"Alright. Everyone starts with 7 cards."

"Wait, wait. Deal me in," James said, slipping into a chair in between his son and daughter.

"Yes! Daddy's playing!"

"And if _I_ win, Qrow's pulling out the old embarrassing photo album."

Qrow groaned, "Alright, fine. I'll admit that's a good bet. And… what if I win?" Winter rested a hand on Glynda's shoulder.

"Let's go into the kitchen," she smiled. "I'll make tea."

Winter's kitchen was neat, and simple. It was mostly white, with a wide open window in front of the sink to let in sunlight. The sink was full of dishes from dinner, and Glynda said,

"While you're doing that, why don't I wash some dishes."

"Nonsense," Winter waved her towards a seat at the island, "Sit down. I'll wash the dishes later." Winter started a pot of tea, and got down a couple of tea cups. She pulled out some cream and honey and took a seat next to Glynda, brushing a strand of light hair away from her eyes.

"How are you doing, Glynda?" She whispered, pouring them both a generous amount of steaming tea. "I saw you talking to James a moment ago…. You looked—"

"I know," Glynda huffed, "I'm a mess."

"Those were not going to be my choice of words," Winter said, stirring some cream into her tea.

"It's hormones," Glynda whispered, "Or maybe I'm just scared." Winter didn't reply, she was watching the whirlpool in her cup thoughtfully. Glynda wasn't sure if she should just spit it all out, just tell Winter everything. Winter was so much younger than she was, but she was a dear friend—she had always been a good friend. And she would be someone who understands, someone who had gone through the same experience before. James couldn't offer that. "I'm… pregnant," Glynda whispered. She waited for a reaction. A smile touched Winter's lips as she looked back up at the former headmistress.

"That's _wonderful_! You and James were trying? Have you told Autumn and Marin yet-?"

"No," Glynda shook her head. "The fact is… there's a chance, a larger chance, that the baby won't make it through the first trimester and we didn't really want to tell anyone because…"

"Glynda, there's always a chance like that," Winter whispered. "When I was pregnant with Argent," she paused, glancing over to where laughing could be heard from the dining room. "There was always a chance that I would lose the baby in the first trimester. And once the first passed, there was always still that little chance that… No, I won't think about it. Argent was a blessing to Qrow and I, and this baby will be a blessing to your family too. Don't dwell on things like chance, Glynda. Everything has it's time. It's going to be alright, no matter what happens. Qrow and I will be here to support you both." Glynda felt a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Th-thank you, Winter," she whispered. There was a sound of a scraping chair and Marin came bounding into the kitchen,

"Mom! Mom! I won! Look how many pairs I got!" He held up all his cards for Glynda to see.

"Wow!" Glynda beamed, gently resting a hand on his shoulder, "That's wonderful! What did you win?"

"A coin! Look," Marin held out a little silver coin, "I don't think it's enough for an aquarium though."

"Probably not," Glynda smiled, "That's okay. If you save it you might have enough eventually." Marin's smile was infectious. He bounded back into the dining room,

"Can we play again?!"

 _If Marin can win a game of chance,_ Glynda thought, pressing a hand to her middle, _I know that you can too, little one. Don't worry. We're all rooting for you. Come home soon._

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it. I'm definitely thankful to Ironwitch week for the prompts, because right now those are helping drive this story. It's going to be a wild week! :D_


	7. Guard

**Slowly working my way through these... :( I have several done already I'm just taking my precious time on the last few prompts for the week. (If you're following me on tumblr you know I've fallen into the pit of obsession known as Fairy Tail, so that's kind of consumed my fanfic writing at the moment.) But I absolutely have not stopped loving RWBY, and my goal is to keep working on this because I love Ironwitch!**

 **Here's the chapter for the prompt "Guard"**

* * *

A shrill scream woke James suddenly from sleep, and then there was silence. His room, the master bedroom in their little house in town, was draped in shadows. Glynda had woken next to him, and she leaned over to flick on the bedside lamp. Her long blond curls cascading over her shoulders. She brushed them aside and reached for her glasses.

"It's Marin," she whispered. "I'll—"

"No, that's okay," James shrugged, pulling himself out of bed. "I'll go get him." Marin's bedroom was across the hall from James and Glynda's. The bathroom light was still on, casting a path of gold across the hardwood floor, straight to the little boy's room. James carefully pushed the door open all the way. Marin's little nightlight made stars dance across the ceiling. The blond haired, aquamarine-eyed eight-year-old was sitting up in bed, wrapped in blankets, and trembling.

"Th-they're coming… there's f-fire, and they're… they're… they're going to k-k-kill me!"

"Marin," James whispered, sitting at the edge of his son's bed, and reaching out ever so slowly to take the boy's shoulder in his hand. The moment James touched him Marin screamed again, scrambling farther away, pressing against the wall,

"They're going to _kill me! They're going to kill me!"_

"Marin," James whispered, "Look into my eyes, son, you're alright. You're safe. You're at home, and you're safe." The boy's eyes became clearer, despite the well of tears, and when he finally seemed to notice James his breathing began to even.

"D-dad…." He held out a hand slowly and James reached out to take it, to prove that he was real. Marin choked on tears, "D-dad." He shakily pulled himself out of his blankets and leaned into his father's embrace. James rubbed his shoulder,

"Shh… Marin, it was just a dream. You're safe."

"They were going… they were g-going to kill me, Dad."

"I know… I know, but they can't hurt you here. It was just a dream."

"C-can I…?"

"Yes," James said, without letting Marin finish. He walked Marin, hand-in-hand, back to the Master bedroom. Glynda was waiting, sitting up in bed. When she saw them she smiled.

"Marin, are you alright?"

"N-no…" Marin crawled into his mother's arms, and they both lay down. James joined them at his side of the bed, and Glynda flicked off the light. They were silent for a few moment, before Marin spoke.

"Is it stupid that I… s-still… have nightmares like this?"

"No, dear," Glynda whispered, "Even your father and I still have nightmares."

"All the time," James added.

"B-but, there's this kid at my school. He says… he says only babies wake up crying about nightmares."

How cruel could children be? James turned to look at where his son was safe in Glynda's embrace. Marin's nightmares were PTSD related—from the traumatic events he suffered through as a very small child in Vale, when the city was overrun with Grimm and people were murdered before his very eyes. No child should live through that. No _person_ should live through that. Nightmares were an understandable side effect.

"Marin, listen to me," James whispered, "That boy is _very_ wrong. Nightmares are a part of life, and more than that, when you experience trauma, like the trauma of war, nightmares can become a regularity. I have nightmares all the time, and your mother is there to comfort me. So don't be ashamed of your nightmares, son. Your mother and I are always here to help you through them."

Marin was silent for a moment before he whispered, "Are you sure it's safe to sleep?" James smiled.

"Yes," Glynda whispered, "Your father and I are on guard. We'll always be here to make sure nothing bad happens. Close your eyes, dear, it's okay."

"I love you, Mom, I love you, Dad."

"We love you too."

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _Yesss! Great idea. I'll have a chapter with James and Qrow talking some stuff out in the works! It is especially perfect for what's to come. ;)_

 **miumiuchuu:** _You are so welcome, I'm so glad you like it! 3 Listen I've tried to write angst. Tried so hard. It never freaking works. My characters have to have happy endings. *sighhhh* Maybe it's not all fluff, but I guess you could say fluff is my expertise. :P_

 **Thanks for the reviews! See you when I post the next chapter!**

 **-K. Anna**


	8. Nerves

**Hey, all! Guess who's back, and working on the last of the Ironwitch week Prompts! C'est moi! I had a lot of these written up on our road trip home-but of course I don't have internet on the road so here's the chapter based on day three(?) prompt: Nerves.**

* * *

"Hey, it's going to be fine." Ruby was standing in their living room, arms crossed. "Autumn and Marin and I are going to have the best of times! Right, kids?!"

"Yeah!" Marin grinned, "Ruby always plays cool games with us. So you don't need to worry, Mom!"

"I'm not worried at all," Glynda lied, gently ruffling her son's hair. "I know you three will be just fine while we're gone."

"I don't understand why we have to have a babysitter!" Autumn huffed. She had woken up in a poor mood that morning. "I'm old enough to watch myself _and_ Marin!"

"Autumn," James sighed, "You're only ten."

"So?!"

"Be nice to Ruby, she's put everything aside to come spend time with you today. Ruby, we'll only be a couple of hours. You know how to reach us."

"Right!" Ruby saluted, and then wrapped both Marin and Autumn in a big hug. "Hey! I know what game we should play first!"

Glynda led her husband out to the front street. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't been worried at all about Autumn and Marin and Ruby. She knew they would be just fine. She had been worried about the appointment that was facing them. It was their first appointment to actually see the baby. Her hands shook as she took her seat in their car. James glanced over at her with concern,

"Glynda? Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I… It's just nerves."

"You look pale as death," James frowned.

"W-what if…?" She trailed off, pressing her hand to her belly. It was still flat, no sign of life yet. But she liked to imagine that soon she would be able to see their baby growing—proof that this was really happening.

"Stop," James said, taking her hand, "Don't think like that. Everything's fine. This is a time to be happy." He leaned over to steal a kiss before they were on their way to the hospital. Glynda rested her head against the window of the vehicle, trying to toss aside all the terrible thoughts that filtered through her head. Why was she so worried about this baby? Was it because she had never been pregnant before? Was it because she was older? James was right, there was nothing to worry about. Everything was fine.

When they arrived at the tall hospital building they were instructed to wait until Glynda's name was called. They sat side-by-side on a little bench in the waiting room. Glynda grasped her husband's hand as tightly as she could, until her knuckles turned white. James sighed,

"You need to relax, Glynda. You're worrying me."

"I'm sorry, James, I…" Usually she was so composed. Today was not one of those days. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong. I'm just nervous."

"Glynda?" A nurse with a bright smile stood at the door to the patient rooms. Glynda stood, followed by James.

"That's me," she whispered. The nurse tucked a strand of dark red hair behind her ear, and adjusted a clipboard under her arm.

"And you must be General Ironwood! Congratulations, you two! If you'll follow me I'll get you all set up for the ultrasound."

They were led into a small, private room. The nurse instructed Glynda to lie down. _I won't let go of your hand._ She squeezed James' hand and he seemed to understand. The lights went out. Glynda closed her eyes tightly, and silently said a prayer, or two. _Everything's alright._

"This gel's going to be cold…" The nurse readied Glynda for the ultrasound, and the flipped on the machine. "Alright…" The nurse murmured. "Lets see where little Ironwood is hiding…" There was a long moment of silence, before the entire room filled with a steady, rhythmic sound—one that Glynda recognized from their first appointment. She opened her eyes, and was met with James' smile in the dim light of the room.

"Their heartbeat!" She whispered.

"That's right. It sure sounds like everything's okay! Now, we're going to take a look. I will warn you both: It's still very early on. So there won't be much to see right now. Once you're farther along you'll be able to make out a lot more. This is just a procedural check."

"That's okay," Glynda said. "We'll be happy to see anything."

"Alright!" The soft haze of gray and white filled the room, and Glynda couldn't really make out one shape from another on the monitor. She had no idea what she was looking at, but the nurse seemed to have a clue. "There they are!" She said, pointing to some sort of splotch on the far side of the screen.

"That's it…?" James whisper. The sound of their baby's heartbeat echoed through the room, and Glynda felt like her own heartbeat was matching it. That was their baby, right there on the screen. And maybe right now she couldn't exactly recognize that, but it was their baby none-the-less. For now, that was proof enough.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **FeugoFox42:** _This one's short too, but I think the next one is longer! I'm rereading it right now (I wrote on our way to our destination, so it's been a bit and I can't quite recall all that happened :P ). Gotta get writing! I have so many plans. I can't wait for you all to meet their little one!_

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _Poor Marin! I think the good thing that comes from his nightmares is that James understands. Both Glynda and James have nightmares, sure, but James never imagined himself as a father-so seeing that Marin is not so different than himself... I think that helps him. They can connect in that way, by overcoming their fears (and James' guilt) together._

 ** _Thanks for the reviews! I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow or the next day (since it's already written, and this one was so short!)_**

 ** _-K. Anna_**


	9. Over

**There was a free day in the middle of Ironwitch week, so... I've called this one "Over."**

 ***sighhhhhh* I think this is where I should insert an evil laugh.**

* * *

James had tried his best to stay focused at work that afternoon, but it was to no avail. Today was the day. They had finally made it to the second trimester. Of course, logically, both of them knew that the second trimester wasn't some sort of magical gate of safety. There were always risks, regardless of what stage of the pregnancy they were in. But it had seemed like a huge weight had been taken off of Glynda's back and it helped him relax, seeing her feeling better. Today was the day, they had promised each other several weeks ago, that they would tell Autumn and Marin of the soon-to-be new addition to the Ironwood family. So once he was safe away from work, he finally felt like he could fully devote his attention to this thought process. What would Marin and Autumn think? _What if they think they mean less to us than this baby_? The thought broke his heart. It was completely false. He loved Marin and Autumn like they were his own children.

 _They'll be happy._ He told himself. Though Autumn and Marin had never talked about having siblings before, he couldn't imagine them reacting any other way. Since they had first adopted them, the two had opened up and grown, and gotten past the terrible things that kept begging to drag them down. He knew that they would be open to this new challenge, this new blessing. At least as much as he was, and that was just enough. Ever since Glynda had gotten pregnant he had been terrified. He had never imagined himself as a father, and here he was bringing another life into the world. Of course, Autumn and Marin had changed everything. But a baby was so different than adopting… so small… so, so small.

When James finally arrived home, he found Marin in the front yard with the watering can, pouring watering onto a patch of dirt in the lawn. "Dad!" The boy beamed up at his father, still pouring. "I'm making mud!"

"I see that, and what exactly does your mother think of this project?" James said, trying to sound more authoritative and less amused. However, Marin's expression changed suddenly, to something almost unrecognizable.

"Mom…" The sound of water stopped as Marin straightened the can in his hands, "Mom's been in her room all afternoon."

"What do you mean?" James frowned.

"I don't know," Marin shrugged, "I think she's in a bad mood, or… something. Autumn and I tried to talk to her but she asked us to leave her alone. She asked us to find something else to do until you got home." _What in the world_? Was something wrong?

"Where's Autumn?"

"Being boring," Marin groaned, "She's writing in her diary or something stupid."

"Alright… I'm going to go check on Autumn and then on mom, okay?"

"Yeah!" Marin returned his attention to the mud patch as James moved inside their little house. Autumn was laying across the living room floor, just on the other side of the couch. She was surrounded by legos and blocks of all different shapes and sizes, there was a pencil in her hair, a pen behind her ear, and she was busily scribbling away in her sketchbook with an extra pencil.

"Hi, Dad!" She beamed, looking up from her work when she saw him. "I'm designing a military fort."

"Are you?" James asked, trying to steal a glance at her sketch.

"Hey, no peeking! It's not done yet! You know, Dad! When I grow up I want to go to Atlas Academy. I want to be an architect!"

"Really?" The thought made James' heart warm. His daughter? A graduate of Atlas Academy, maybe with honors? And an architect? For the military? He could imagine how proud both he and Glynda would be. _Glynda! Glynda! Of course._ "Honey, where's mom?"

Autumn's face fell, "She's… in your guys' room. I don't know what's wrong. Maybe she's sick? She asked me and Marin to leave her alone. She sounded like she was trying not to cry." _Maybe it's just hormones._ James kneaded his forehead for a minute, and hoped to god everything was alright, before making his way down the hall to the master bedroom. He knocked softly, three times,

"Glynda?" There was no response, but James entered anyways, careful to close the door behind him. Glynda was sitting at the end of their bed. Her scroll was sitting on the windowsill by the bathroom door. Her hair was down, her cheeks and eyes were red from crying, but there was a blank expression on her face. "Glynda?" She glanced up at him, her hands were shaking so bad. James kneeled in front of her and grasped both her hands in his.

"The baby, James…" She whispered, "I think… I…" She took a deep breath, her grip tightening on his hands. "I've had t-terrible cramps, and bleeding… and I'm so scared, I… what if it's a miscarriage. Wh-what if it's all over?"

 _Miscarriage?_ "Glynda, have you called the doctor?" James said, trying to remain calm. His head was spinning. No… after all this time, they couldn't lose the baby now.

"The… doctor?" She looked genuinely bewildered, almost in shock.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He lifted her up into his arms, and carried her out to the living room. Autumn was still there, and Marin had joined her—his knees and hands covered in dirt.

"Autumn, Marin, I'm going to call Jaune and Weiss. I have to take your mother to the doctor, she's not feeling well. Listen. Jaune and Weiss should be here in only a few minutes, but until then: keep the doors locked. Don't open them for anyone you don't know, okay?"

"Wait, you're letting us stay home alone?!" Autumn gasped. James groaned.

"Yes, only until Weiss and Jaune arrive. Marin, stay inside with your sister, okay?"

"Fiiine…" Marin sighed, dusting dirt off of his cheeks.

"I hope you feel better soon, Mom," Autumn called as James carried Glynda out to the car. Glynda didn't respond.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _Yesss! I'm definitely going to have more Qrow and Winter and Ari too, of course! *coughs* ...er... devastating you say? I'm not sure how Glynda's characterization is working out in this chapter. I tried to write her as more in shock than anything, but... I'm not sure... (hence the sigh at the beginning, not sure if I like it!) Anyways, I think everyone will like the next chapter a lot more than this one. I'm still working on it, but so far it's pretty good. Hehhehe..._

 **See all in chapter 10!**


	10. Connections

**Woo! Sorry its been so long... I have no excuse except for life. Anyways! Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

The sounds of the hospital were muted, faded beyond the screaming of her thoughts and the pounding of her head. James was holding her in his arms, whispering something, but she couldn't hear him. She was trying to figure out what she had done wrong to deserve this. There was no doubt in her mind that she was losing the baby. She felt miserable, like she had failed somehow. She had failed James, failed their unborn child. Her body was broken, or she hadn't had enough faith, or something as nonsensical as that.

Tears stained her cheeks, and she felt utterly alone in the world, even though she was wrapped tightly in James' arms. The sound of her name burst through the wall of her thoughts. A nurse was standing at attention by a door, leading to patient rooms.

"Come on, Glynda, come on…" James helped her to her feet, and she was led into a private room, instructed to change into a hospital gown, and lie down. Time passed. They drew blood, took a urine sample, took her temperature and her blood pressure. Finally, a nurse wheeled in an ultrasound. Glynda wasn't sure she could bare to watch. The nurse said something quickly to James before disappearing beyond the door once more, and a doctor took her place. She fixed her glasses before dimming the lights and giving Glynda a smile.

"Alright, Glynda, let's see what's going on. We're going to try to find your baby's heartbeat first, okay?" Glynda felt nauseous, but James' hand was in hers, and she found comfort in his touch. She nodded slowly, and then closed her eyes and the doctor searched for a heartbeat. There was silence for a long, terrifying moment. Then the room filled with a soft, fast thumping. Relief, like Glynda had never felt before, filled her heart. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off her chest. James had let out a deep sigh, and pulled her gently against his chest. She let herself cry against his neck. The doctor seemed pleased for a moment, and then frowned, putting aside the little device and the room fell silent again.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing's wrong," the doctor said, preparing the ultrasound. "Just want to take a look to make sure everything's going alright!" The grainy picture of the ultrasound filled the screen, and after a few minutes the doctor beamed over at both of them. "It's just as I thought!"

"Is it… good then?" Glynda frowned.

"Well, I'll give you my diagnosis first," the doctor sighed, "It's not uncommon for women to have spotting and cramping during the first trimester of pregnancy. Sometimes that spotting and cramping can become excessive and can lead to a false miscarriage. That's what I believe you've experienced. Since you've reached your second trimester things should begin to balance out. For now, I would recommend bed rest, at least a couple hours midday. Try to stay off your feet, and don't engage in any strenuous activities."

"Bed… rest…?" Glynda whispered. She hated the sound of that.

"Is that it?" James asked.

"It's as simple as that!" The doctor nodded. "Now. After all of this, I'm sure you're eager to hear some good news."

" _Good_ news?!" Glynda said, her voice still barely a whisper. She still was shaking, she felt weak her knees. She was filled with relief, yes, but the stress and anxiety had wormed their way into her heart.

"It's better if I show you," the doctor smiled, flicking the ultrasound on again and carefully moving the wand from one side to the other of Glynda's abdomen.

"What… exactly are we looking at?" James frowned. The doctor was practically beaming, she pointed to a couple of areas in the ultrasound.

"You definitely have more than one little one on the way," the doctor said.

"W-what?"

"What do you mean?" James said, glancing back and forth between the screen and his wife.

"Congratulations! You're expecting twins!"

* * *

The ride home was made mostly in silence. Glynda was basking in the warmth that good news brought from their visit. She was holding James' hand as he drove, and he was humming—actually humming.

"Twins, huh?" He said, glancing over to her briefly.

"Twins," Glynda repeated, resting her free hand on her lower abdomen. She had never felt happier, and she was trying to hold onto the feeling.

"Did you ever imagine…?" James trailed off as Glynda shook her head.

"I had _never_ thought that twins could be a possibility."

"What do you think they'll be like? Identical?" James asked.

"I don't know, there are so many possibilities…" Glynda imagined maybe two boys. Poor Autumn would be outnumbered. Maybe two girls. James and Marin could fend for themselves. "Another girl would be nice," Glynda murmured.

James nodded stoically, "Hmm… she'd be as beautiful as her mother." Glynda's hand tightened around his and he offered her a smile. "You look beautiful today, did I get a chance to say that?"

"Between my panic and the trip to the hospital? I don't think so, no," Glynda said, "But, thank you." She leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek as they pulled into the driveway. James hesitated before getting out of the car. "What are you thinking about?"

"Telling the kids," he said. Glynda sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder,

"That was the plan, wasn't it?"

"How do you think they'll react?" He looked worried—nervous. She knew he had his moments when he wasn't sure he was a good father, when he wasn't sure he was doing it right. Now, she wondered, if he was having one of those.

"There's only one way to find out," she said, offering him a smile.

"Let me open your door for you." He was out and on her side of the car before she could protest. He offered her his arm as she stood and she eyed it with a huff,

"I'm pregnant, not a cripple."

"Glynda," he responded in that calm and even voice she knew so well. He was determined, "You heard what the doctor said."

She was about to argue more, but when she saw his expression she let out a long sigh and carefully took his arm. "Thank you, James." The moment they entered the house, Marin and Autumn were on their feet and leaping towards them.

"Mom!" Marin threw his arms around his mother's waist. Autumn crossed her arms as soon as she saw them.

"We've been so worried!" she accused. Jaune and Weiss were sitting on the big sofa in the living room. Weiss stood, gesturing for Jaune to follow.

"We're glad you're back," Weiss smiled. Glynda could tell she wanted to ask questions, but was too polite to dare. Jaune on the other hand…

"Is everything alright? It went okay?"

"Jaune-!"

"It's fine," Glynda smiled, "Thank you so much for coming over last minute." She reached out to pull Autumn into their little group hug, and the little girl held on to her adopted mother tightly.

Once Jaune and Weiss had headed out, hand-in-hand, Glynda settled in the living room on one of the arm chairs. "Autumn, Marin, we have something very important to tell the both of you." The children sat down in front of their parents, but Glynda noticed the expression on Autumn's face—she was terrified. Her eyes had gone wide, and her face had almost turned as white as her freckles.

"M-Mama… you're not… sick are you? You're not going to…?"

"No, no…" Glynda shook her head quickly, "No, darling, nothing like that."

"Are you finally gonna let Autumn and I get a pet?!"

"That's a completely different topic for a later time," James sighed, "Listen both of you."

"Your father and I have recently found out that we'll be having some new additions to our family," Glynda said, watching her children closely, trying to gauge their reactions.

"New additions?" Marin frowned, his aquamarine eyes narrowing as he glanced between his father and mother in confusion. Autumn, on the other hand, had this conversation once before. Her brown eyes grew wide, and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"You mean you're adopting again?! Like when you got Marin?"

"It's a similar situation, I suppose," James nodded. "Your mother and I found out that she's pregnant."

Marin blinked, "Like… you're going to have a baby?"

"Well, actually… the doctor told us today that we're going to have twins!" Glynda said. Autumn was trembling, her eyes wide and almost shining with excitement.

"Bab _ies_?!"

"You mean I'm gonna be a big brother?" Marin asked.

"Yes!" Glynda laughed, "You're both going to have baby siblings soon!"

"Ahhh! Mama! Can I help you rock them when they're born?!"

"Can I name them?" Marin asked, "If they're both boys there are some super cool names from my favorite comics. I bet Lightning would be a really cool boy's name!" Glynda felt almost overwhelmed. She pulled both her children into a warm hug.

"I'm so happy that _you're_ happy," she sighed.

"Of course, we're happy," Autumn huffed, crossing her arms indignantly. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Mommmm, you're squishing me!" Marin groaned.

"I love you both," Glynda laughed, kissing her children on their foreheads. She couldn't begin to imagine what things would be like once the twins were born, but she hoped that it would feel something like this. Warm, full of love, and exciting.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _I'm finally back! And I hope this chapter quells your fears!_


	11. Announcements

**Hi, all! It's been quite a while, but I haven't given up on RWBY! You should all know that I have an entire second generation planned! (Crazy right?) I don't want to give up on them because they're all darling, and I love them, so here I am. I can promise oneshots with our favorite characters-lots of one shots I hope. After all, that is my account name. ;) Of course, I want to finish James and Glynda's story! It probably won't be quite as long as Qrow and Winter's was, but you'll certainly get to meet their new family members at the end, while learning more about my plans for second gen characters along the way!**

 **As a side note, some of the pairings you will encounter (for example: Weiss and Jaune in this chapter) I don't necessarily _ship_. But as an author, I have a lot of fun trying out writing different pairings (evidence of which you can find on my tumblr during the few chapters I wrote for Yang x Mercury week). So, for my second gen world you'll see most of the pairings I ship, and some that I think certainly have potential. **

**ANYWAYS! I think it's high time we got back to Glynda and James' story! Haha! I don't know what this chapter is about, really, except to give you background for my second-gen world building, but the next one's going to be fun. So I hope you'll stick with me through it!**

* * *

James was standing at the counter in Qrow and Winter's kitchen. The former was leaning against the fridge, glass of some sort of amber liquid in one hand, the other hand was shoved in his pocket. James stared out the window at the backyard where Marin, Autumn, and Argent were all playing.

"So that's it?" He asked, gently brushing away a bit of crumbs by the sink.

"Yeah," Qrow laughed a little, "She asked Winter to be her maid of honor yesterday. I don't know how she feels about it though. She's happy, of course, to be Weiss' maid of honor! But… I think she's torn. After all, it _is_ her little sister that's getting married." James glanced back at Qrow with a frown.

"I can't believe it. I really didn't think the two of them were that close. I mean, obviously we knew they were dating…"

"They took a job a couple weeks ago, out in some old town. Weiss wanted to do it alone, but he insisted on going with her. Winter thinks that something happened that made them decide to get engaged, but not even Weiss will say."

"Huh," James looked back out the window. Marin was chasing Autumn, waving a little twig around like it was a sword. Both of them were laughing. "Wasn't it just yesterday that they were…" He trailed off. How long would it be before his own daughter was getting married?

"I know, right?" Qrow groaned, "Next time you blink it'll be Ruby. Or worse, Argent." He shivered involuntarily, watching his son drag a toy train across the grass. James smiled.

"I'm glad Weiss and Jaune are happy. When's the wedding?"

"In the winter," Qrow said, taking another swig of his drink, and setting an empty glass down on the counter. "Before the holidays. I'm sure you and Glynda will get an invitation. You know Weiss. She's a planner down to the very last thing. Poor kid doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. How many times will she have to rearrange the—" Qrow's voice dwindled away and James' thoughts came to the forefront of his mind. He watched as his children played tag in the yard. Arms swaying. Feet pounding on solid ground. The earth seemed to have a heartbeat, through their laughter.

The war.

Jaune and Weiss… he was glad they were moving past those tragedies. He wondered if, like him, they could still hear the screaming, still hear the fighting…. And their lives were only just beginning with the vows, the promises they would give one another. He… maybe he had an excuse for the nightmares—

"Hey! James!" Qrow was snapping his fingers, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry," James murmured, shaking his head, clearing away those thoughts. "Sorry, I—"

"There you are!" A familiar voice, James looked up. Winter was leaning against the doorframe to the living room. She looked casual today, more casual than she would have originally _ever_ let General Ironwood see.

"Hey," Qrow's glance of concern faded away to a smile, he gently wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her against his side. She frowned, but James caught a smile tugging on her lips. She didn't mind as much as she pretended. Glynda came in behind Winter, her long blond hair swept up into a bun, but she too was in more casual clothes. She had just begun showing. The doctors had explained that it would happen earlier because she was expecting twins. What had originally just been a though was now a striking reality. A small bump. _Life._

"Winter tells me there's something you'd both like to tell us," she said, crossing her arms. James glanced over at Qrow.

"Oh?"

"Well, now that we're all here," Winter said, beaming up at her husband.

"And you both already know about Jaune and Weiss…" Qrow grinned.

"We wanted to tell you that it looks like your children won't be without a playmate," she gestured to her abdomen nonchalantly, and James watched as Glynda's eyes widened in mild surprise, and then excitement.

"You're expecting again?" She whispered. Winter nodded calmly, but Qrow was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"This time, all _planned_ ," he emphasized. His wife offered him a glare.

"We don't have to _share_ those details, Branwen."

"So, Argent's going to be a big brother," James said, "Does he know?"

"We… haven't told Ari yet," Qrow said, scratching his head, "To be honest… we're not sure _how_."

"Argent is only four," Winter mused, "We're not sure how he'll react to having a brother or sister."

"Argent's smart," Glynda said, "And he knows Marin and Autumn are siblings. You could use them as an example. He'll understand. I bet that he'll be very excited to have a sibling of his own."

"Thank you, Glynda," Winter began, just as the front door opened and closed.

"Winter?" Heels on hardwood, and another familiar face slipped into the kitchen. "There you are-! Oh!" Weiss Schnee. It was hard to believe that she was engaged. She looked the same as ever, to James at least. Maybe she was a little grown up. He had to stop thinking of her as a teenager. After all, she was twenty-two years old. Her long hair had been cropped short, at her neck. _That's new._ Today, she was wearing a short, form fitting, white dress, and a warm black coat. When she saw James and Glynda she paused.

"Hello, Weiss," James said, offering the young woman a smile.

"We hear that congratulations are in order," Glynda nodded.

"Oh!" Weiss' pale cheeks turned pink. "Th-thank you very much! And congratulations to the two of you as well! Winter tells me you're expecting twins!"

"Thank you!" Glynda nodded, leaning back against the counter.

"Weiss, did you need something?" Winter frowned. Her sister jumped.

"Yes! I was wondering if I left my planner here the other day."

"Hmm… you might have. Let's go check." As the sisters left the room Glynda shook her head.

"It's amazing how much they've grown. Wasn't it just yesterday they were all at Beacon, getting assigned partners and teams? It's not fair how quickly time passes by."

Qrow let out a laugh, "If we keep talking about this garbage we're gonna start sounding like old guys. Come on, we've both got kids on the way."

"Qrow, I hate to break it to you, but you _are_ old."

"Hey! We're the same age!"

"You two…" Glynda shook her head. "Arguing about whether or not the sun is shining, really."

"We always have, haven't we?" James sighed.

"What do you think old Oz thinks about all of this? Do you think he suspected we'd actually settle down?"

"Frankly, Qrow," James murmured, glancing down at the woman of his dreams, "I think Ozpin knew _everything_."

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **FeugoFox42:** _Twins spells trouble, methinks! I can't wait for you all to meet them. They're going to be fun._

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _Seriously! I think it's high time James and Glynda take a little vacation. The next chapter is fun though... and kind of proves that they don't take a vacation? Stay tuned!_

 **miumiuchuu:** _Miuuuu! Yes, me too. We need to see Glynda in v6, I mean come onnnnn! :D LEt thEm bE haPPYYYYY! :'( I'm glad you're still reading!_

 **Megan T of Sea Doves Sudeo:** _Hi there! Good to see you back for some Ironwitch! :D (And a little Qrowin on the side, methinks)._

 **Once again, sorry for the wayyy late post! Hope to see you for the next one. I'm having a ton of fun with it. (It's already being written, so it'll be up soooooon. I PROMISE! :D )**


	12. Beacon

***inserts the 'honey you've got a storm coming' gif***

* * *

Weiss and Jaune's surprise engagement wasn't the only proof that things were changing. While Blake Belladonna took on her father's role as chief of Menagerie and Yang Xiao Long travelled the world as a huntress, Glynda Ironwood and Ruby Rose began efforts to start a new school in Vale, or rather, to revive Beacon Academy.

 _"You'll be headmistress, of course,"_ Ruby had gasped, upon explaining the idea to Glynda, _"But I would love to teach! Maybe even Uncle Qrow would transfer from Signal!"_

Now, their efforts were finally paying off—starting with the arrival of a big day for both of them: the unveiling of the newly built campus with a fundraising gala. Hundreds of guests—many graduates of the school, many who were there when the school fell, and many who were in support of reviving Vale's own huntsman and huntress academy—were expected to come.

"Ozpin would be proud," James said, staring up at the decorative ceiling of the great hall where the gala would be held. Glynda was setting up a podium on the far side of the room, and Ruby was practically bouncing up and down. She had grown more mature. Glynda could see it in the girl's face the moment she had brought up the idea of a gala. A scar stretched across her cheek and down her neck to her shoulder from that last battle, the night before the enemy had gone silent. Salem had promised to take out her eyes, something had distracted the witch though, and her plans had been destroyed in the faction of a second. Now, in a beautiful scarlet dress, with long hair tied up in a braided bun, Ruby looked like a woman—like her mother—at twenty years old.

"Summer would be proud," Glynda emphasized, she turned to the young woman in front of her with a smile, "I had given up hope on Beacon Academy, Ruby," she said, "It was _you_ that rekindled that hope."

"Well, but… I couldn't have done this without either of you!" Ruby said, pressing her hands together with a wide smile, "So, I guess this was made possible by all of us!"

"Hey?" A light knock on the huge great hall doors, and in slipped Oscar Pine, with wide green eyes and a nervous smile. At 18 years old, Oscar was looking more like a young man. He had grown his hair out into a thick little ponytail. He had grown stronger, broader, and now he stood a full head and a half taller than Ruby.

"Oscaaarrr!" Ruby squealed, throwing her arms around her friend. The young man's face instantly turned tomato red. "I'm soooo glad you're here! This is going to be the best night _ever_! Where's everyone else?"

"Waiting outside," Oscar said, trying to peel himself away from Ruby's tight embrace.

"Awesome!" Ruby grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the door he had come through. They both slipped outside, and James was left alone in the great hall with his wife, who was still trying to fix the podium.

"Glynda, it's fine," He said, moving towards the new headmistress.

"James, this event has to be absolutely perfect," she huffed, straightening the podium yet again, and then turning towards the tables to check on something else. James reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her against him. "James—"

"You need to relax," he sighed, "What did the doctor say about stress?"

"I'm not _stressed_ ," Glynda huffed, "I just want this to be perfect. For Ruby and… for Ozpin…" she trailed off, glancing back over at the huge wall hanging of Beacon's symbol behind the podium.

"I know," James said, "And it's going to be perfect. I promise. I need you to relax. You're going to end up stressing _me_ out." Glynda shook her head with a sigh, and then rested her forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I know you're worried." James gently clasped Glynda's hand in his own and led her into a slow, gentle dance.

"What in the world are you doing?" Glynda laughed, glancing up at him.

"Dancing. Trying to relax. Soon this entire hall is going to be full of people. The kids are with Qrow and Winter now, I want to take advantage of every moment I have with my wife." He sent her into a slow spin, and when she came back into his arms she kissed him.

"I love you, James, but I should probably sit down."

"I'm not going to argue with that," James said, leading her to a seat. "Give yourself a few moments before you have to give your presentation."

"My presentation," Glynda glanced up at the podium again, "I hope I can do his vision justice."

"Ozpin would be glad to see you taking over," James said, "You have been and _always will be_ a brilliant headmistress."

The young adults finally came into the hall, following Ruby, who was striding across the floor with purpose. "…of course we've been planning classes, positions, dorm rooms, etc… I'm so glad you're all here! This is going to be an _amazing_ year! And with your help we'll be able to accomplish so much!" Glynda looked p at James, reaching to take his hand.

"Our children are going to grow up with the school bringing light to a dark world, James."

"I know," he squeezed her hand, glancing over at the podium. _If our children become even a little bit as strong as these ones, they're going to be courageous, wonderful people._ He imagined Autumn and Marin growing up, he imagined them being inspired by those who came before them and he smiled. He had always been worried about what sort of father he would turn out to be, but now… maybe everything would turn out okay.

* * *

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **FeugoFox42:** _This is the best! Means my deception as a writer is work. Mwahahaaaa! No, seriously though, I do see potential in Weiss and Jaune, but with that argument you could see potential with Weiss and literally any of the other teens on the show. Still, I remembered that I had developed an entire 2nd gen cast, and upon looking at my timeline I realized that with Qrow and Winter expecting their second one and Glynda and James waiting on the twins we're getting pretty close to Jaune and Weiss being married AND Ren and Nora being married. (Yay! Renoraaaaa!) Anyways, I have lots of ideas. Boundless ideas. For this 2nd gen thing._

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _I'm glad it all worked out. I thought it might seem a little rushed (though I might have mentioned them together before in this fic). Like I said in the above response, I kind of panicked when I looked at my timeline for my 2nd generation children. I mean, all the teens are in their twenties now, and the timeline I wrote up MUST be followed :P I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I miss writing Qrow and Winter. :( But, I have some REALLY good James and Glynda chapters lined up, so those are going to be fun._

 **Guest:** _I definitely see potential in Weiss and Jaune, so I'm having fun experimenting with pairings, but for sure they're an important part of my enormous 2nd gen plan. As for Ozpin, we have Oscar in this series. My headcanon, or rather the idea that I'm using for this "alternate world" (really, it's an AU), is that Ozpin passes on to Oscar all his knowledge and understanding and memories, and then fades away. So, at this point Ozpin has faded away from Oscar, though... Oscar is technically Ozpin... sort of. Honestly, I don't even know. :0_

 **Thanks for all the reviews! See you when I post the next one. (which should be soon I hope. NaNoWriMo's coming up, so we'll see!)**


	13. Missing

**This chapter rekindled my intense need to keep writing this.**

 **It's freaking short as hell, sorry about that. But! It's bringing about some exciting stuff. And, the next chapter will probably come soon.**

* * *

"I'm sorry I have to leave so early," James sighed. "It's supposed to be a surprise inspection before I head back to Atlas." Glynda glanced up at him, crossing her arms, offering him a weary smile.

"It's fine," she said, reaching out to take his hand. "You'll be back for dinner?"

"Of course," James nodded.

"And tomorrow you're off to Atlas," Glynda leaned forward to wrap her arms around him.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it's only a week-long trip. I'll be back before you and the kids know it." He leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Glynda let him slip out of her reach, and watched him back his way down the short hall to the front door, straightening his uniform. He paused when he reached for the handle.

"Did you forget to lock the door again last night?" He frowned, turning back to face her. Glynda paused, trying to remember.

"Probably," she sighed, knowing that her answer was only going to earn her a lecture.

"Glynda… Please, while I'm gone, please remember," he groaned, pulling the door open as he spoke.

"I'll write a note and hang it on my bedroom door," she said, "So before I go to bed I won't forget!" He sighed, and then offered her a small smile.

"I'll be back."

"Have a good day!" She watched him go until the door was shut firmly behind him, and then she hurried about her day. First task: morning routine—getting dressed, brushing her hair, making their bed. Second: tea and checking her scroll for messages. She had a lot of work to do today to create some information papers to post online about enrollment for the new Beacon Academy. But first, she had to make breakfast and get the kids' lunches packed. Then, of course, was the struggle of getting the kids out of _bed_ in the first place. As she pulled on her clothes, she had an idea. _I'll make pancakes this morning, as a surprise._

Once her morning routine was complete she put on the tea kettle and began pulling out ingredients for the morning's feast. _Mm… I think I have some chocolate chips._ They were pulled out too. She'd make half with chocolate chips. Marin hated things that were too sweet. Flipping pancakes. Checking her scroll. _Message from Ruby: Enrollments._ Flipping pancakes. Sipping on tea, pulling out the milk and the syrup. Grabbing the lunchboxes from the cupboard.

She set aside her tea, at last, to go wake the kids. Autumn's room first. "Autumn? Honey?" The faunus girl groaned, rolling over under her blankets. Glynda shook her head with a smile. "Autumn, come on. It's time to get up. I have a surprise for you if you get dressed and get your shoes on fast."

"I want to sleep," Autumn huffed, sitting up. Her fawn-colored hair was tangled, her little ears twitched as she looked over at her mother. "What's the surprise?"

"Get dressed and you'll find out. I'm going to go wake your brother." Glynda took two steps across the hall. Marin's door was already open—just a crack. She pushed it open gently.

"Marin? It's time to…" The words died in her throat. Marin's bed was empty. _Is he… in the bathroom?_ No. The bathroom was dark, and the door was wide open. No one was there. Besides, Glynda had been up since James left and not once did she hear anyone moving about the house. "M-Marin?" She spoke louder this time, startling her daughter in the room across the hall.

"Mom? What's wrong?" She didn't respond. She could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. She felt like she couldn't breathe. No. Her son… where…

 _"_ _Did you forget to lock the door again last night?"_

Panic burst within her like ink spilling across white paper. She stumbled back into the kitchen, grabbing her scroll with shaking hands. Somehow she managed to call James, despite her trembling thumbs. His voice was echoed through the kitchen:

"Glynda? I just got to Vale. What's going on? You know I have an inspection in five minutes—"

"M-Marin!" She whispered.

"What? I can't hear you."

"James," she tried to even her voice, to stay calm. The doctor had told her that stress would _not_ be good for the babies. "Marin is _missing_."

* * *

 **REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

 **FeugoFox42:** _Haha true! His blush most definitely matched her dress. Sorry the chapters are so short! It's most likely because when I sit down to write I kind of want to finish a chapter in one sitting. : / Hopefully I'll be updating more often, though. Despite NaNoWriMo. :)_

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _Yeah! I kind of wanted this outside of canon, so outside of the "war" with Salem. I dunno. "Hopefully everything will be fine" you say and then I present you with this chapter. oops... (YES. James and Glynda dancing is 100% the cutest!)_

 ** _Thanks for the reviews! See you next time!_**


	14. Panic

**Howdy, everyone! ;) Sorry for the long wait. I did NaNoWriMo this month and with my new job it was extremely hard to keep up with that _and_ fanfiction all at once. But NaNoWriMo is over and at last I'm getting a handle on my brand new schedule. So here's a new chapter of this. **

**I'm hosting Qrowin Festival starting on the 9th! So check that out on tumblr-Qrowin Week!**

 **Anyways. Enjoy this little chapter! :D**

* * *

James slipped his scroll back in his pocket with a shaking hand. Winter had come out to meet him from the Vale military base, her pale hair tied up in a neat bun, her blue eyes shining with that "all business" look she got when she was at work.

"General. Here for an inspection?"

"At ease," James said, trying to keep his voice even. "Branwen, I _was_ going to say that I was here for an inspection."

" _Going_ to, sir?" Winter frowned, there was concern there, James could see it behind her cool and calm exterior.

"I have an emergency at home," James said, trying not to let his own worry show through. His hand was shaking still, and Winter seemed to notice. Her calm demeanor dropped for half a second.

"I'll finish my shift. If you and Glynda need anything… you know Qrow is at home right now."

"Thank you," James nodded.

"Go, General."

When James returned home the police were already there. He could hear Glynda talking to someone in the kitchen, but Autumn was sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room when he walked in. Her white-freckled cheeks were streaked with tears. When he stepped in through the door she looked up at him, and burst into tears.

"Daddy!"

"Hey," James quickly moved over to the armchair and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be alright. Mom's talking to the police?" Autumn nodded in his arms.

"Okay, we're going to find your brother, alright?"

"Can I help?"

"Of course, you can. Wait here, I'm going to see if your mom's okay."

Glynda was sitting at the kitchen table. Two officers sat across from her.

"What was your son wearing when he went to bed last night?" One of the officers asked. Glynda bit her lip.

"His rocket ship pajamas," she said, "They're his favorite."

"What color are they?"

"Blue, with little red rocket ships," Glynda replied. There were tears in her green eyes. She looked up at saw James and let out a deep sigh of relief. "My husband… my husband's here." The two officers turned and greeted James.

"We're just going to ask you both a few questions so that we're able to find your son, alright?"

"Of course, we'll do anything we can to help," James nodded. First, he gently wrapped an arm around Glynda's shoulders. "It's going to be alright."

"Your wife says that this morning you noticed the door was unlocked," the officer with a notepad said.

"That's correct. Sometimes Glynda forgets to lock it before we go to bed," James said. "So, I didn't think anything of it, really. Nothing was misplaced in the house, and Glynda and I are usually both light sleepers."

"We have a description of Marin now. We just have a few more questions. Did anything else out of the usual happen last night?"

"Last night?" Glynda frowned. "No… I… I don't think so. Marin has night terrors. Sometimes he wakes us up. Last night he did—early last night. It's not out of the usual though." The officers shared a look.

"He has night terrors?"

"That's correct," James nodded.

"Has he ever… sleep walked?"

Glynda's eyes widened, "You're… You're saying that our son just walked out of our house in his sleep?!"

"No, ma'am. I'm not saying that. We just need to know if it's a possibility."

"He has sleep walked once or twice," James whispered.

"B-but… he's never opened doors in his sleep!" Glynda added. "Usually he sleep walks to the living room or the kitchen. When he _does_ sleep walk it doesn't take him long to wake up."

"Sir, Ma'am, we're going to do our best to find your son. We'll send out a description of him to all officers, alright. It's best for you to relax, to stay home, understand?"

James gritted his teeth, didn't respond. His wife nodded mutely beside him, her hands pressed against her baby bump. The policemen said their goodbyes and hurried out to do their jobs. The house dropped into silence. James held Glynda there for a moment longer before he heard his oldest daughter burst into sobs again in the living room. His hand clenched, he was furious. _This shouldn't be happening._

"James?" Glynda's voice was strained. "You're… hurting me…" He glanced over at her, his hand was gripping his shoulder tightly. He released her quickly.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, and then quickly pulled away, making his way towards the front door.

"James? Where are you going?" Glynda frowned, making her way after him.

"I'm going _out_ ," James replied, opening the door. "Stay home with Autumn."

"James…" Glynda whispered. There were tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," James said, reaching out to catch her hand in his. She entwined her fingers with his, and shook her head again, a long tear rolling down her cheek. He reached up with a gloved hand and gently wiped it away before pulling her into a gentle kiss. He kissed her again, and then whispered, "I'm going to find our son."

"I know." She squeezed his hand once more and he left, shutting the door tightly behind him.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _We're definitely going to be seeing more of a maternal side of Glynda and more of a paternal side of James! Especially when the twins are born! :) I'm excited to write about it! :D_

 **FeugoFox42:** _Haha! I love the insult. I'm going to have to use it sometime. I'm sorrrryyyy... something dramatic had to happen. D:_

 **Thanks for the reviews and thanks for your patience! Hoping that the next chapter will come sooner!**

 **-K. Anna**


	15. Semblances

_So this happened... :D_

 _How are you all liking Volume Six so far? Who's ready for Glynda and James to come back?!_

 _Hope you all enjoy this bit. I wrote it a while ago, but am finally just getting around to posting it! Sorry-Christmastime is so busy! D: (I'm writing the next chapter now)._

* * *

The house was different. Quiet. It had been hours. She imagined that on any normal day, the children would be returning home from school now. She imagined she would hear laughing. Autumn would be talking non-stop about her friends, about what games they played in PE. Marin would be laughing, jabbering about the books they read in class.

Instead, Autumn was sitting next to her mother, her head resting on Glynda's baby bump, tears rolling down her cheeks _still_. Glynda gently smoothed her fawn hair away from her eyes, humming softly, brushing her hand across her forehead. There were no words. All Glynda could hear was her daughter crying, and the ticking of the clock on the wall.

 _James… where are you?_ Autumn was quiet, and for a few moments Glynda thought she had fallen asleep, but she moved, sitting up gently and pressing her little hands against Glynda's belly.

"I can feel them," she whispered. Glynda frowned. The twins were definitely not kicking right now. It was hard to miss when they both seemed to bounce up and down _all the time._ Especially in the middle of the night.

"What do you mean, you can _feel_ them?" Autumn looked up with a hint of a smile.

"They're safe. Happy. I can _feel_ , they're happy. Calm."

"W-what?"

"And I can feel you, Mama…" She murmured, focusing. "You're scared… confused…" She froze, and then yanked her hands away from Glynda. "What's…?!"

"Autumn," Glynda whispered, gently brushing her hand against her daughter's freckled cheek. "Is that… your semblance?" Autumn looked down at her hands with wide eyes. "My semblance?"

"Oh honey," Glynda beamed, rubbing her thumb across white freckles and then gently pulling her daughter into her arms. "Your semblance, honey! This is the first of your semblance." She remembered now, not long ago, before Argent, Qrow and Winter's son, had learned to talk, Autumn had brought him to Winter's arms, holding his hand.

 _"_ _He's sad_." Had she always been able to do this? And Glynda had never noticed?

"Can…" Autumn wiped her cheeks quickly, streaking tears away from her eyelashes, "Can my semblance help us find Marin?"

"Oh…" Glynda sighed, "No, Autumn, I don't think so. We should leave the detective work to daddy right now, okay?" Autumn's face fell and her ears dropped. Glynda sighed, hugging her again. _He's going to find him. He's going to find our son._ "Hey, Autumn? Can you really feel the twins? Feel what they're feeling?"

"A little bit," Autumn whispered, resting her head against Glynda's baby bump again. "They're connected to you right now, Mama."

"Why don't you check upon them. Are they still happy?" Glynda said.

Autumn smiled, closing her eyes, "Yeah. Safe and happy."

* * *

It was late. James had been wandering up and down the road, through the port, around the beaches. Panic was trying desperately to grasp at his heart. Anxiety was clawing at the back of his mind. _Where is Marin?_ What the police had said was playing over and over in his head. _Sleep walking. Did Marin… did he really sleepwalk out of our house?_

He found himself walking along the beach from the port. Marin loved the beach. Marin _loved_ the water. James stumbled in the sand, above him the sun was getting lower. Now, he imagined, that around this time he would be on his way home. He imagined the kids would greet him like always. Glynda… He froze, standing stock still in the sand. Up ahead, sitting in the sand, hugging his knees and sobbing, was Marin. James let out an enormous sigh of relief, he took a moment to catch his breath, to try and hide the tears that were threatening to fall, and then—clenching his fists—he _ran_.

"Marin! Marin!" Marin didn't even look his way, he let out a shrill _scream_ , and raised his hands up in defense. Water rose up from the crashing waves on shore, and splashed down on top of James, like it had been summoned and dispersed. Then Marin blinked, and his tear-filled eyes met James'.

"D-daddy?!" He choked on a sob. "I… I'm _lost_. I woke up and…" He burst into tears and despite the fact that James was soaked from what the hell just happened, he grabbed his son and pulled him into his arms. Marin sobbed against his father's chest, clutching his coat like it was his lifeline. "I had a _terrible_ dream."

"Shh…" James sighed, holding him tightly, "It's alright. You're safe now. You're safe, Marin." _What was that? When I came, Marin… raised his hands up defensively… and the water…_ The water did exactly what he wanted it to. _It protected him. It was an attack._ Marin controlled the water. _His semblance._ The boy was too distraught. James didn't want to confuse him or question anything. He lifted him up, "Don't worry. We're going home. Mama and Autumn are waiting for us both. They'll be so relieved to see you."

When they arrived back at their little house, Glynda rushed out the door to meet them, throwing her arms around both of them, and kissing Marin sever times across his cheeks and forehead, brushing her fingers through his hair, making sure every inch of him was safe and whole.

"C… Can I sleep with you tonight?" He whispered, his arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Glynda nodded, looking up at James over her son's shoulder with a small smile. James smiled back, resting his free hand against her cheek, mouthing _I love you._

"Of course, you can, Marin," Glynda whispered. "Lets go inside. Autumn's waiting. I can make you some hot coco." James pondered telling his wife about the beach, about the water… but watching her walk hand-in-hand with Marin back into the house he knew that there were more important things to attend to now. He could talk about Marin's semblance later.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SemblanceOfInvisibility:** _Yeah, and thankfully he did find Marin. Poor boy, all the tragedy that he's witnessed has really hurt him. :( I also want to say, thanks for sticking with this and continuing to read and review! It's always good to hear from you! :D_

 **Fox-Like-Shadow:** _Ahhh! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked Tragedy to Blessing! It was so fun to write and I really love Qrow and Winter, they're my favorite characters. Yesss! I can't wait for the twins to be born! Glynda and James deserve a happy ending with all four of their lovely children, for sure! Hey, if you're on tumblr, you can find me at i-write-fanfics-to-procrastinate. I have a lot of oneshots on their for RWBY and other anime. Right now I'm hosting a Qrowin Week, so I'm writing and posting some Qrowin! You can check it out if you liked Tragedy to Blessing!_

 **Anyways! Thanks for the reviews, and I'll try and get the next chapter out soon!**


End file.
